Mizu
by LoelGrey
Summary: This is a Suicide Drama for Kurama. Please review.


MIZU

By Loel J. Grey

Serie: Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre: Drama

"Naze"…

…

…

Kurama estaba encima de un puente. El viento hizo que el calor de verano - otoño se hiciese más pasable. Las hojas de los árboles se reflejaban en el agua del río y producían un juego agradable. Unas hojas doradas caían en el agua fría y desaparecían.

« Ojalá yo también pudiese desaparecer de este modo » pensó Kurama, mirando las hojas. Se apoyó al puente y apoyó los brazos bajo su pecho.

"Hace mucho que deseo la paz, pero cada vez huyo. Sería tan fácil dejarse vencer, pero cuando lucho contra demonios, lucho por mi vida, por no morir. Ahora estoy aquí y deseo la muerte, sería tan fácil el tirarse al agua y desaparecer. Pero por qué no lo hago? Tengo miedo a morir? No, ya morí una vez, hace 18 años, justo antes de reencarnarme en este cuerpo-. Realmente me da asco este cuerpo, es tan frágil, tan sensible,.. tan… humano…"

El viento aumentó y el cabello largo rojo se dispersó hacia delante y tapó la vista de los ojos esmeraldas.

Una mano los capturó y los puso detrás de su oreja.

A lo lejos se veía la gente pasar, yendo de compras, haciendo sus tareas. A veces una chica de colegio se quedaban mirándole y contemplando su aspecto femenino y elegante, pero siguieron finalmente con lo suyo.

"Hiei, te salvé una vez tu vida, harías lo mismo conmigo ? Por supuesto que no, tú eres un demonio solidario que sigue sus propios pasos. Que bien poder estar en el Makai, no? Yo estoy aquí en el Ningenkai, mi madre esta con su trabajo… cuando volviera a casa encontraría una nota en la nevera: "Gomen nasai Kaasan, tadaimasen". Más no quiso escribir, no merecería la pena escribir. Yusuke y Keiko estaban a punto de casarse y Kuwabara por fin había encontrado a una chica que le gusta mucho. Y Yo? Yo estoy solo. Por qué no logro conseguir la felicidad? Si hay muchas chicas que me adoran, incluso chicos. No me importa el sexo mientras sea amor lo que siento, pero no siento ni rastros de ello. Amor… nunca lo sentí… o sí? Había una persona a la que quería mucho, hasta se podía decir que la amaba, pero falleció hace mucho tiempo.

Si aún estuviera viva, seguro que estaríamos en el Makai, robando tesoros, divirtiéndonos como antes."

El viento aumentó de nuevo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kurama y de repente sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de tristeza.

"Kuronue". Susurraba al viento, que se llevaba una hoja de un árbol y lo tiró al río. Kurama lo miró con los ojos grandes y vio como se hundió la hoja poco a poco.

Cuando la hoja había desaparecido, Kurama notó que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo de calor y el viento secaba sus lágrimas mientras caían por sus ojos.

Sí, todos dicen que morir es fácil y vivir es duro, pero hay un momento en el que ya no aguantas más, el cuerpo se llena con tanta tristeza y con tanto dolor que parece que arde y esta a punto de explotar. Por qué estoy pensando todo esto? Acaso no me iba tirar al río? Estos pensamientos se borrarían enseguida y todo acabaría.

Kurama se secó los ojos con las manos y miró a su rededor. La gente seguía su camino. Qué tontos son los humanos, no ven cuando el peligro se presenta frente a ellos. Yo soy un demonio.

« Yo soy un demonio » susurraba.

"YO SOY UN DEMONIO!" Gritó de repente, la poca gente cerca de Kurama se giraron. Le veían con cara de "Que esta diciendo este?" Y seguían su camino.

"Ha ha HA HA HA HA HA" Kurama se reía. Los humanos son tan estúpidos, Hiei tenía razón.

Se volvió a girar, mirando hacia el puente. Pronto se hizo de noche y Kurama notó como el frió aumentaba. "No esta vez no iré a casa… me quedaré aquí".

…

…

Cuando la noche se hizo presente, las estrellas salían detrás de unas nubes y volvían a esconderse. La lluvia quería caer desde el cielo, pero todavía era pronto. Kurama estaba cansado, cansado de estar de pie y se sentó en la barandilla del puente.

"Podría dejarme caer, fácilmente…" pero no se movió. Estaba como en trance.

Un policía que pasaba, se detuvo y le preguntaba si todo estaba bien.

"Si, si, estoy esperando a alguien". Y el policía se marchó, comentando de que fuera peligroso sentarse ahí. Pero Kurama no le hizo más caso. Esperando… esperando a quien? Por que le mentía? Quién era que tenía que mentir a la gente? Da igual. O si?

A lo mejor dentro de su corazón realmente estaba esperando a alguien? No.. no esperaba a nadie.

Las farolas se encendieron y a Kurama le marcó una sombra oscura que le dejaba casi todo su rostro en negro. Negro, como mi corazón. Empezó a llover.

_mirai e no hashi wo watarou_

_ikiru koto ga kake naraba_

_kooritsuku tsuribashi datte_

_hashitte watatte yaru_

Sí, realmente podría ser así. Se puso de pie encima de la barandilla del puente, con la espalda hacia el río. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer. Con la cabeza delante entró en el agua fría.

"Qué bien… era tan agradable…"

Kurama flotaba unos segundos, luego se hundió como las hojas de los árboles. « No puedo respirar… » Era lo único que pensó hasta que su mente se quedó en blanco y su cuerpo dejaba de sentir el frío del agua.

…

…

""Oyy Kurama qué haces?""

""Buenas. Va todo bien?""

""Estúpido zorro""

Kurama abrió los ojos. No veía nada, sólo podía oír las voces de Yusuke, Kuwabara y Hiei. Hiei... debería haberle dicho que le debo algo? Por qué no vino a salvarle? Acaso quería que se muriese? Pero a Hiei le daba todo igual… No había nada a su rededor, todo estaba negro. Kurama estaba de pié, en una sala o un espacio negro, sin puertas, ni ventanas. "Hiei?" Kurama se giró, nadie respondió. Estaba sólo. Tal como lo quería, muerto.

Kurama empezó a llorar de nuevo. Acaso no he muerto del todo? El chico se sentó en el suelo y encerró sus piernas con sus brazos y hundió la cabeza en ellos.

« Kurama Despierta por favor ! »

De repente sus ojos se abrieron. Veía Hiei, Kuwabara y Yusuke a su rededor. Estaba en el templo de Genkai. Cerró de nuevo sus ojos y los volvió a abrir.

« Hiei… Yusuke… Kuwabara … qué hacéis aquí ? »

Hiei, después de confirmar que Kurama había despertado quería irse, pero Kurama reaccionó rápido y lo cogió del brazo.

Con un susto se miró su propia mano, no era la mano de Shuuichi Minamino. Era la mano del zorro Kurama. Le soltó.

"Pero… cómo… cuando?"

Cuando entró Genkai en la habitación, todos la dejaron pasar. Se sentó al lado de Kurama.

"Yo pensaba que eras más listo Kurama… »

« Que ha pasado ? Yo…"

"Querías suicidarte, no?"

"Cómo lo sabe maestra?"

"Es que Yusuke estaba en la puerta de tu casa y Shiori estaba sentada en la escalera de tu casa llorando, cuando le preguntaba que pasó, la enseñó la nota que le dejaste en la nevera. Acto seguido Yusuke fue a buscarte por toda la ciudad sin encontrarte, así que vino hacia mí. Entonces llamé a Hiei para que averiguara con su Jagan donde estabas, y te vi en el puente. No pensábamos que serias capaz de suicidarte, pero justo al caerte al agua, te trasformaste en zorro espiritual. A lo mejor era un modo de autoprotección y suerte a ello, sobreviviste. Te sacamos del río y te quedaste inconsciente durante unas horas."

"Pero, como es que no me he vuelto a transformar en el cuerpo humano?"

"Eso sólo lo sabes tú."

Kurama se quedó callado y giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Su corazón estaba latiendo con mucha fuerza, no le dolía nada, tenia suerte de no haberse golpeado la cabeza cuando se cayó en el río. De repente sus ojos se hicieron más grandes. Si Hiei había averiguado con su Jagan donde estaba, a lo mejor también había oído la conversación que tuvo con sí mismo. Kurama lo miró. Hiei, le miró también. No era normal que Hiei le mirara directamente a los ojos.

« Así que ya no te debo nada, estúpido zorro. » Si era verdad, Hiei le había salvado.

Kurama cerró sus ojos, entonces entró en un sueño. Los demás salieron de su cuarto, menos Hiei, que se quedó vigilándolo.

Kurama estaba soñando que volvía a estar en la habitación oscura, pero ahora se veía así mismo sentado en el suelo.

"Minamino Shuuichi?" El humano levantó la cabeza que tenia entre los brazos y las rodillas.

"Quién eres?"

"Soy tú. Mejor dicho, soy tu autentico Yo . Puedo hacerte una pregunta ? »

Shuuichi asintió con la cabeza.

"Por qué no puedo volver a transformarme en humano?"  
"Porque no quieres serlo."

Kurama se asustó. Era verdad, antes de suicidarse había dicho cuan frágiles eran los humanos, y lo muy estúpidos que le parecían. Ahora que era un demonio, podría volver a disfrutar de todo. Kurama se marchó y dejó a Shuuichi Minamino donde estaba.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, Kurama se levantó y salió de la habitación.

"A dónde crees que vas?"

"Hiei… tranquillo, no pienso suicidarme otra vez."

"Más te vale…"

Kurama salió al patio y contempló las hojas que estaban cayendo de los árboles. Acaso tengo que esperarme hasta que vuelva a florecer ? Hasta que mi autentico yo recupere lo que es suyo ?

"Hiei… " Kurama notaba que Hiei había salido de una sombra de un árbol.

"Quieres ser mi compañero?"

"Depende…que me ofreces?"

« Te ofrezco mi yo y lo que en el futuro será nuestro."

"Suena divertido… acepto!"

FÍN

Nota: Las 4 líneas en Romaji, salen de la canción Koori no Knife de Yu Yu Hakusho, para los que no tienen la traducción:

"Cruzare el Puente hacia el futuro

Aunque me cueste la vida

Aunque si fuera un puente congelado

Iría a por ello."


End file.
